sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Boltstryke The Hedgehog
Basic Information Full Name: Boltstryke The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 21 years old Sexual Orientation: Straight Race: Mobian Hedgehog Occupations: Galaxy Army (Leader of Team #02) Alignment: Hero Appearance * Eye Color Yellow in normal state and plug mode and red on super form. * Fur Color Dark blue in normal state and yellow in super form. Backstory Galaxy Army (2012) Bolt's one of the main characters of this movie and is the third more important hero on this one. He defeats both Vulgar and X and helps fighting King. Ruben The Hedgehog 9 Boltstryke And Sorrow's Adventures (2013) Boltstryke's the main character for this movie, followed by Sorrow. In this movie he reaches Plug mode and fights Eathen. Ruben The Hedgehog 11 Musical Adventure (2013) Bolt's one of the protagonists for this movie, with Ruben and Jenner. In this movie, Bolt turns Super and dates Jenner. Ruben The Hedgehog 12 The End (2013) Boltstryke appears in this movie as a supporting character. He fights Hades after he kills Jenner, but almost get killed too. Ruben The Hedgehog The Series (2014) Boltstryke appears as a supporting character on this series. 16 Origins (2014) Boltstryke's past plays out a huge part on this movie, showing why he was an assassin until the point he joined Ruben and Ashura. Ruben The Hedgehog The Series Season 2 (2015) Boltstryke appears again as a supporting character in this series. Ruben The Hedgehog 18 Universal Battle (2015) Bolt appears in this movie, protecting Proxima and defeating Rek'Sai. Ruben The Hedgehog The Series Season 3 (2015) Bolt appears EVEN again on this series, but as a main character now, but only for the first six episodes. Ruben The Hedgehog 21 Battle Of Gods (2016) Boltstryke enters in this movie helping with fight against the gods, but failing to the immense power of them. Ruben The Hedgehog 22 Clash Of Chosens (2016) Boltstryke tries to protect Mobius again, but is defeated by Ruben from Universe 6. Non-Canon * Galaxy Army VS Beast Hunters (2015) Boltstryke is a main character for this non-canon crossover. Personality Bolt's a huge friend of peace and happiness, but he's very reckless and carefree about almost everything. He knows how to crack a good old cringy joke and he know how to be a real Casanova. Musical Preferences He loves rock, metal and all of it's variations. Romantic Preferences He loves cute girls. He is known to have a liking to bats. Powers and Skills * Bolt can be a fast, due to using teleportation while running. * He can sense electricity and machinery. Advanced Moves Boltstryke The Hedgehog * Teleportation To be simple, this is a technique that Bolt uses to get to the enemy's back to attack him off guarded. * Thunder Wave Bolt does a burst of lightning of short range. Plug Mode * True Thunder Wave Upgraded version of Thunder Wave, bigger, but still short ranged. * Thunder Rocket, Go! He charges a lightning on his hands and uses it to launch ThunderCat at an amazing speed. Super Boltstryke * Zeus's Thunder Bolt launches a thunder so strong that can break mountains. Stronger than Thunder Wave, but weaker than True Thunder Wave. Weaknesses/Flaws * Boltstryke can get really reckless while fighting. * He can only choose to do either the plug form or the super form, cause they are a lot tiring in long terms of time. * Bolt shows off too much, that can get him off guard. * Boltstryke can control and absorb electrical energy, but like in the game InFamous, using the electricity in his body, costs energy and stamina. * Boltstryke's power can be cut for a bit with an EMP. Though he can absorb other electrical devices around to recuperate faster. * Boltstryke can teleport, but that takes a lot of electricity. * He often gets scared with giants powers, because it reminds him of the Gods. Relationship With Others Owned by Enervar Friendly Relations * Ruben The Hedgehog * Gualord The Wolf (DECEASED) * Felix The Hawk (DECEASED) * Ashura The Hedgehog * Eclipse The Hedgehog * Reks The Hedgehog * Richard The Hedgehog * Ice The Hedgehog * Jenner The Hedgehog (DECEASED) * Kiki The Hedgehog (AKA MX-Theme) * Maria The Hedgehog * Seelkadoom The Hedgehog * Sorrow The Hedgehog (AKA Wild The Cat) * Uberalord The Super Hedgehog * Vulgar The Atomic Monster * Galaxy Army's Second Division * Thunder The Hedgehog, Third God (ERASED FROM EXISTENCE) * Ord The Alien * Proxima Plus * Nefertiti The Cat * Jackie The Hedgehog Neutral Relations / Rivals * The Oracle * Red Snake / Red Valkyrie * X The Chameleon Enemies * Nazo (Giant Clone) * King (ERASED FROM EXISTENCE) * Eathen The Cat (DECEASED) * Hades (DECEASED) * Rek'Sai (DECEASED) * Arma (God of Weapons) * Guerilla (God of War) * Ruben The Hedgehog (Universe 6) Owned by SEGA Friendly Relations * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow The Hedgehog * Silver The Hedgehog * Blaze The Cat * Rouge The Bat * Cream The Rabbit * Espio The Chameleon * Vector The Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Mighty The Armadillo * Ray The Flying Squirrel Neutral Relations / Rivals COMING SOON Enemies COMING SOON Owned by Wiki Users Friendly Relations COMING SOON Neutral Relations / Rivals COMING SOON Enemies COMING SOON Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good